Stealer of hearts
by BlissfulCloud
Summary: It's at the end of graduation day, and after stealing glances at a happy and beautiful Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry has only one goal in mind,'Get Quinn Fabray's number' but there is only one problem, she has to find her first. I'm Done refurbishing now..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I decided to go ahead and edit the chapters, so hopefully the silly mistakes are all doctored up now.. Oh, and sorry about the bunch of emails you will be getting, saying that I updated, when it's just me refurbishing. ^.^

**Summary: **It's at the end of graduation day, and after stealing glances at a happy and beautiful Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry has only one goal in mind, 'Get Quinn Fabray's number' but there is only one problem, she has to find her first. Finding Quinn so she can talk to her will be harder than she thought, be prepared for obsticles, fluff, silliness, and humor. Little angst in this here tale. (Though there will be some..)

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Language, crack plot?, short, no spoilers really (Unless you live under a rock), this is slightly AU, meaning they are all graduating at the same time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee or it's awesome characters.

* * *

><p>There she is, Quinn Fabray, the crusher of pride, dignity, and self worth, and the stealer of my heart. She stands beside Santana Lopez; her on and off again frienemy, who as of this moment is in the 'friend' of frienemy, which to me makes a world of difference in Quinn's happiness. Brittany Pierce is in between the two hard headed ex-cheerio's and they are all getting their picture taken in our graduation gowns by Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother. I feel my heart swell from the true smiles on all of their faces, because it is easy to tell that they are not faking, yet I can also see that behind those genuine smiles is a sadness that every one of us glee clubbers feels. We are all happy that we no longer have to come back to this destructive high school; however, the loss of glee club is vast and depressing. The shared memories between the original gleeks make it hard to walk away.<p>

Glee was the best part of our day.

Even though I try not to cry, a few tears end up escaping my misty eyes anyhow; I glance away from the unholy trinity and swipe the tears away, hoping that they stay unnoticed. When Blaine's watching gaze catches my attention, I know that no, the few shed tears certainly did not go unnoticed. Oh well, at least I'm not the only one, Kurtcedes is latched onto each other over to the left of Blaine and both are noticeably choked up. Blaine rolls his eyes at them and waves me over, I giggle and shake my head while joining the three of them, plus Kurt's dad; who seems to be a little teary eyed himself as he snaps pictures of his baby boy with Mercedes. I am pulled into a gentle hug as soon as I step foot in front of the group, a hug in which I return happily, I wrap my arms around Blaine's fit waist and lay my head on his chest; making sure to soak in the unusual affection while I can.

"You should go talk to her." He whispers in my hair, his voice soft yet knowing.

"Talk to whom?" A little bit scared that he has found me out, I go for ignorance.

"Quinn. You need to go over there and say something." He chuckles, knowing that 'I' know exactly whom he is talking about.

"Oh, I-I don't have anything to say to Quinn." My voice though, gives me away, and it shakes from sudden anxiety.

He sighs, but it is soft, and doesn't seem like it is loaded with irritation, and then he pulls back to look me in the eye,

"Rach, we both know that you do, so get your ass over there before you lose what may be your last chance."

I swallow through the lodged lump in my throat, and then lick my lips; suddenly even more nervous than before, "I'm not sure what to say, Blaine, she scares me as much as she attracts me. I have offered her my friendship time and time again, only to be shot down repeatedly. What, what if this is going to be just like those other times?

"What if it isn't though? You have to try; Rachel, if you don't, then we both know that you will regret it. All you have to do is start off small, say hi, and then go from there." He encourages me patiently and wisely, giving me all the incentive and bravery that I need to go through with this. Saying 'Hi' is no big deal, it is a small and easy step towards my new goal; "Get Quinn Fabray's number"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Redone chapter 2 ^.^

I still don't own glee

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, Rachel, you can do this. Just put one foot in front of the other and-hey!<em>

"Blaine!" I whisper-yell and whirl my head around to glare at him after being 'pushed' in the right direction.

He only smirks and shrugs, and then instead of waving me to him like earlier, I am waved away toward Quinn. After another glare sent his way for his unnecessary man-handling, I huff and turn my head back around, re-focusing on my number one destination, to my Queen of hearts. Or, Ice Queen…depends on whom you ask really. I set my face into determination, making sure that none of the absurd nervousness leaks through. I count the steps leading up to her, one, two, three, shit, wait…what? Oh no, no no no! Yes. I just stepped in dog shit. This cannot be happening! please tell me that I really did not just step in poop with my new shiny Mary Jane flats, which go so well with our shiny red graduation gowns?

I did. Damn it, Fine, that is perfectly okay, I will just take it off and leave the shoe there to cover the pile of crap up so that no one else will step in it.

Perfect logic.

"Uh, Rach? What are you doing?" I gasp, startled from Finn's voice so close by.

When did he sneak up and how the heck did someone as tall and heavy footed as him even sneak up on me in the first place?

"Hello, Finn. If you must know, I stepped in dog poop, so I am leaving my shoe here to cover it up. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." I answer him distractedly, eyes casting to the side of him to look for Quinn as I speak, though when I don't see her where she was last, I frown and brush past a silent Finn.

"But, Rachel wouldn't make more sense to take both shoes off?" He calls after me, making me stop in my tracks to look down at the now lonely shoe.

"Well, it does feel quite weird to walk around with only one shoe on…" I mumble to myself as I slip the shoe off and toss it aside, and then I continue on my trail to find Quinn.

I trace back to where she was, grass tickling over my bare feet on my way over, but again, she is not there, so I do the next best thing. Brittany is now with Artie; they are talking and laughing together while Mike and Tina smooch for mama Chang's camera behind them. I smile at the sight, taking in their contagious joy as I make my way closer. Artie notices me first; he smiles and gives a little wave. I smile back, walking over so that I can talk to Brittany, "Hey, Britt."

"Hey, Rachel. You look really pretty today." She greets me back, giving me a compliment that also sounds like an insult to how I usually look.

Seeing as this is Brittany, I grab the compliment and hold onto it, and then let the double meaning wash right off, "Thank you. Have you by any chance seen Quinn?"

"Yeah, she looks really pretty today too. I really think that we all look good in these red gowns they gave us, but I'm getting hot in this thing and it's starting to stick." She answers without actually answering my question, and as always, she gets side tracked all too easily.

"Yes, she is beautiful in her gown, as well as you and the rest, well, most of the others. Jacob actually revolts me no matter his attire, and already, I can see that he is pitching a tent and attempting to hide it while leering over here. He is quite disgusting. Anyway, what I meant by my question-Britt what are you…oh my goodness…Brittany you-you're naked under there!" I quickly shut up and dart to cover a scantily clad Brittany, who decided it was a good idea to unbutton her gown and take it off in front of the whole class of 2012. Knowing her, she probably didn't think that through and forgot that she was even half-naked. I don't know if half is even the right word, because the bra she has on, is nothing more than a piece of cloth barely covering her nipples.

This has to be Santana's doing, or it at least has 'something' to do with the fiery Latina.

Those two are definitely getting their freak on later.

"Oops! I forgot. San usually reminds me if I forget something, but she and Q went with Puck to go see Shelby and Beth." Oh. Does that mean they left?

No, my mother wouldn't leave without saying hello first.

They must be somewhere more private.

"Oh, all right. well, I'm going to go find them, it was nice talking with you though Brittany, and remember, you are practically naked, so do not under any circumstances take that gown off." Eager to go find my Blonde, I tell Brittany bye and then not wanting to be stuck here any longer, I hurry off.

I swear, ever since they 'finally' came out as an official couple two months into senior year, they have not been very discreet. if it isn't Mike and Tina making out every time we turn our heads, then it is Brittana, who on more than one occasion, have more than 'made out' in front of us. They do not know the meaning of private, and simply don't care, and as Satan once said,

'We're hot bitches, and you're just jealous you can't get in on this.'

She is right though, I myself am a little jealous of the two, they are both very hot, but together they could melt an iceberg.

Just as Quinn is a heart stealer, Brittana is a panty ruiner.

Well, actually.. come to think of it, Quinn is too.

She has ruined more than one pair of mine.

She has ruined more than that though.

She has irrevocably ruined me.

God Save the Queen.

Queen of my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Edited chapter 3, sorry for any left over mistakes.. I have no beta.

* * *

><p>I gaze around my surroundings, but I'm not too sure where to look for them, because our graduation is at one of the nicer parks here in Lima, Ohio, and all I can see is grass, trees, and open space. I sigh and head to the parking lot, hoping that they are at one of their vehicles, and needing to get out of this gown anyway. Britt was right; it is hot in this thing. I watch out for them as my Dads car comes into view, and when I spot Puck's Mohawk just feet away, I smile in triumph. Quinn has to be over there too, which means that I will finally get to speak to her and then hopefully get the girls number. I did have it at one point, but once she moved back in with Judy, they apparently got a new phone plan and changed their numbers.<p>

I don't blame them after everything that happened, I just wish I could have attained it a long time ago, maybe then I could have attempted to at least text the girl.

Who knows, maybe I would be standing beside her right now instead of having to hunt her down like a wild animal.

I quickly rid of my gown, half folding-half stuffing it into the car, and then after shutting the back door, I turn around, marching over to where I last saw Noah Puckerman. Once there, my eyes fly past him to search out Quinn, but I deflate instantly when the realization that it is now only Puck, Shelby, and Santana standing there by moms SUV. I frown and maybe even stomp my foot a little in sheer frustration.

How can it be so hard to find one person?

"Damn, munchkin, you look like someone just stole your solo and then beat you with it." Santana greets me first in a very Santana Lopez way, though I'm actually surprised that she even noticed my sour mood.

Since when did she start paying attention to me?

"Yeah, Rach, why the long face?" Puck, frowning, notices it too and manages to sound both worried and amused.

"Sweetie, where are-"

"Do you know where Quinn is?" I cut her off, tired of the back-to-back questions, but only because I am in a hurry.

I need to find her before she leaves or…no…I don't even want to think about it.

They all blink at me, shocked by the short reply and more so by the question itself. Hell, if I was in their position and heard Rachel Berry asking for Quinn Fabray, I would be shocked too. Mom recovers first, her mouth closing from being in an 'O' and then opening back up to answer me,

"Um, she took Beth and Brittany to go see the ducks. Why, did she say or do something to you? Is she the reason you have no shoes on?"

Brittany? But, she was just over-never mind, there is no point in wondering with that girl, it will just send you into more confusion than you started with.

"I wouldn't doubt it, I totes could see her getting one last hit on you." Santana mumbles, chuckles to herself, and then smirks at me.

I glare, stepping up into her very personal space, "You know as well as I do that other than the demeaning nicknames you two insist on calling me, Quinn has not done anything to me in months."

"Oh, and if my memory serves me correctly, and it does because my memory is superb, you have not either." Oh, how it feels good to be in her face for once, especially when a look of surprise and then one of…pride?..flickers over her expression, before it turns indifferent. She nods curtly and holds out her hand toward the direction I assuming Quinn is, "Go on then."

Relaxing somewhat, I nod back and then step away from her, "I have to find her." I murmur out, desperate enough to let it slip, but not caring if they heard me or not.

Sure, I am probably being over dramatic, I mean, not catching up with her today wouldn't be the end of the world.

It would just feel like it.

Minutes of careful trekking over to where the large pond is located, I peer down the hill blocking my progression and look for the three blondes at the bottom. A beaming smile plants itself on my face as I see Beth teetering after a family of, one, two, three, four-eight ducks, plus the very big mama duck. Of course, they are all running and flapping away from the little squealing toddler, but it really is an adorable sight to watch. Seeing them together, mother and daughter, once seperated, is one of the most precious things I have ever witnessed.

"Hey, baby girl, whatcha lookin' at down there?" Mercedes slides up beside me, throwing her arm around my shoulders and following my eyesight.

"Awe, well isn't that sweet. That little girl is the most adorable thing, and Quinn just looks smitten with her. It really makes me happy to see her so carefree now." She continues before I can reply, a bright smile forming on her face that challenges my own and almost wins. Almost. She is right though, seeing Quinn like this, so carefree and happy, makes all of us happy too.

I just know that if…no…'when' I become her friend, we could be even happier than we are now, or at least I could be. I don't think I will ever be content enough if I don't try, and even then, if she denies me, I still will never be content enough in my life. I need her, I need Quinn Fabray in my life more than anything. Then I would have no doubt that I will be the most happiest woman on the planet.

Beth really is adorable, there is no doubt about that either, but Quinn seriously gives her a run for her money. She may be smitten with her daughter, but I am smitten with her real, biological mother.

"I need to get down there." I say aloud, not really talking to anyone but myself.

"Ok girl, you go ahead, the steps are over there on the other side." She replies and removes her arms from around me, but not before giving me a gentle squeeze first.

"Thanks; see you later, 'Cedes." I thank her and smile, then without waiting on a response, I start walking towards the steps.

Why do they have to be so far away? And, why the heck does Quinn have to be-Ow! My foot sinks in a hole, twisting uncomfortably, and then before I know it, I am falling over and landing on the hard ground with an umph. I then yelp as gravity takes over and sends my body downward.

"Rachel!" I distinctly here Mercedes yell out to me as I tumble down the slightly steep hill.

I wheeze out as my now aching body makes impact with the bottom of the hill none too lightly, and then all I can hear is my heart racing inside my chest and pulsing throughout my ears from being jolted none too gently. I close my eyes, breaths coming in quick gasps as I try to get it and my shocked system back under much needed control. I cannot believe that just happened, actually, I'm going to deny that it ever did. Santana would have a field day with this one, hell Quinn probably would too. How humiliating. What else could go wrong today?

"Quack." A soft quacking and tugging on my shirt sleeve has my eyes fluttering open, I glance to the side, eyes falling on a cute baby duck playing with the sleeve of my now filthy shirt.

Maybe this isn't so bad after all, not when I get a wild baby duck to come over to me without beckoning the little feathery creature.

"Quack Quack." Aw, he is just so damn adorable!

"QUACK." Oh shit, no no no! Yes!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Edited chapter 4

You guys are awesome, by the way. ;D

* * *

><p>I scramble off the ground as if it were on fire, and with a very, very angry mama duck hot on my tail. It snaps at my flailing limbs as I try to stand up straight, even managing to nip the tip of my pinky, I yelp and yank away with a hiss, and then run like hell. I'm only feet away from where I landed earlier when the overly large animal attacks, she flies into my back, hitting me with a 'Thunk' while her wings flap at me threateningly. I trip over my own two feet as I try to get away and end up falling flat on my face, I groan in pain at the unintended belly flop and once again, I wheeze out and try to catch my breath. I can hear loud quacks behind me, along with hysterical laughing and running feet.<p>

"QUACK QUACK."

"Oww! Hey!" I holler in pain and roll away as the evil duck nips me in my backside.

"Oh-oh my-oh my God, Rachel!" Mercedes, in hysterics and out of breath from chasing after me, kneels over, and then while 'Still' laughing, holds out her hand for me to grab.

I scowl at her, but take the offered hand and let her haul me up, "I'm glad that you find this so amusing."

"Oh girl, I can't help it, you should have seen yourself! Hot damn, you should see you now!" She replies, laughing out, loudly, and rests her hand on my shoulder as she leans into me for support.

I try to glare at her more, and I try really hard not to smile or laugh, but my lips quirk upward and a light giggle slips past my lips anyway, "I look terrible, don't I?"

"You're bare foot, dirty, sweaty, and you may have a few cuts here and there from your uh…slight tumble."

"QUACK!" I let out a loud shriek as the forgotten, irate, and wrathful mother charges at us while we are both distracted in our conversation.

Taken off guard, Mercedes' voice hits a high note in my ear, and then before I know what is happening or can protest, she grabs me around the waist and plucks me from the ground as she high tails it out of dodge. I yelp in surprise and quickly wrap my limbs around her body, just so that I won't slip and end up splattering all over the beautiful green grass below us.

"Mercedes! Put me down this instant!"

"That crazy chick still trailing us?" She asks, gasping for breath as she continues to run for our lives.

I try not to laugh, really, I do, but when I see that the dubbed 'crazy chick' is in fact not chasing after us and instead is back with her precious duckies, I can't help the laugh that comes out anyway. Mercedes slows to a stop without any further prompting and then promptly drops me right on my ass, I gasp, groan at the unexpected pain, and then fall back with laughter at the absurdity of this completely insane, so called 'mission' of mine. A failing mission might I add. My head shakes, perhaps in a little more amused manner than an upset one, though that doesn't stop the extreme frustration starting to seriously bubble up within me.

My failed attempt at holding back, of course, starts her back up as well, and soon we are both laughing uncontrollably.

"Ok, ok, enough of laughing over my own series of unfortunate events, and now maybe yours seeing as you are being drug down with me. I still need to talk to Quinn before she takes off." Having that mission to complete - Because Rachel Berry strives for success and doesn't let a few mishaps get in the way - I sober up and refocus my attention on this very important goal.

Mercedes' giggles subside and she sighs, more than a little out of breath, "Woo, Rae, I haven't laughed that hard in…hell, I don't even remember when."

"And, I could never forget. It was just last Saturday night at Noah's, on our second weekend of the three weekend graduation celebration party. I baked vegan chocolate chip muffins for the event, and at some point during a round of spin the bottle: Truth or dare, Brittany had set one of them on Santana's head instead of eating it. Then 'you' very unexpectedly dared Britt to eat Santana's muffin top. You could barely get the innuendo out before irrupting into gut busting hysterics." Remembering that quite clearly now, I break out into more giggles over the silly memory while cedes' face morphs into one of disbelieving horror.

"Quit messin' girl, there's no way-"

"Sorry to break it to you, home girl, but there 'is' way. I specifically recall that very moment, as it was one of the highlights of my night." I cut her off and shake my head while patting her shoulder in amused sympathy.

She narrows her eyes dangerously, making me clear my throat and retract my hand sheepishly, "All right, well, thank you for your valiant and kind assistance. I'lll..um..just be on my now."

She eyes me a little longer as my gaze averts elsewhere, and then she rolls her eyes and cracks a small smile,

"Come on then, I saw our three bombshell blondes head towards the trail over that way when you trip-I mean when the uh…earth tripped you."

_Right, of course, even rolling down a damn hill doesn't get me noticed by the girl! What the hell will it take? Am I just gunna have to throw myself at her?_

"Fine, Rachel Berry doesn't do half-assed, so if that is what it will take, then I will gladly throw myself into the lion's den."

"What the hell are you going on about?" I glance over at Mercedes, a blush forming and then spreading quickly from speaking aloud, and from the incredulous look that she is giving me.

"Oh, uh…I-never mind, it's nothing." I mumble out stupidly, not knowing how to explain my thoughts without her thinking that I am…well…stupid.

"Mmhm, well, when you feel like sharing with the class, my ears are open." Her face still shows disbelief, but there is also understanding and patience.

I cannot help but smile at my friend's show of care and support. It really is nice to have friends, especially Mercedes and Kurt, who have been there for me the most when I truly needed a friend, and whom I may have caused indirect and…direct drama with over the years. But, we have pushed through it and turned things around when it mattered the most and before I ruined the only true friends that I've ever had, for good. Yes, Broadway is my dream, and yes, I did tell Mercedes that having friends didn't matter, but that was when I really didn't know how it felt to have them, and now that I do know what it's like, there is no way I would ever give that up either.

A dream come true means nothing if you do not have the people whom you love most in the world right by your side.

"Thanks, Cedes." I say quietly, nudge her side, and then take her hand, squeezing to let her know that I mean it.

She squeezes back, showing me that she understands, but is otherwise quiet about the tense topic.

"Hey, Rae?" She calls my attention as we continue down the path of the park trail.

"Yes?" I inquire curiously.

"Did Brit end up eating tanas' muffin top?" She asks it so seriously that my mind takes a few seconds to comprehend the question, and then when it clicks, I have to stop us in our tracks while I burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes she did, right after Santana 'accidentally' dropped said muffin between her legs." I somehow manage to answer her through the laughter.

Mercedes' cackles resonate throughout the woods, sending a flock of birds shooting out of a nearby tree.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Edited chapter 5

Hope you all are still enjoying this, it really is fun to write.

* * *

><p>"How long did you say this trail was?" I ask Mercedes, out of breath from the pain catching up with me, as I limp behind her.<p>

"I didn't, but it can't be-oh, hell to the no. Please tell me that I'm hallucinating and that there really isn't a fork in the path?" She answers tiredly and then stops abruptly, making me bounce off her.

I rest a hand on her back, steadying myself, but when my bad ankle bares most of the weight, I wince, hiss, and then instantly grab onto it.

"You all right, baby girl?" She queries in real concern and turns around to check on me.

"I twisted my ankle right before I became very intimate with that damn hill. I may have sprained it." I tell her resignedly, scowling at the memory that may have cost me the chance to reach Quinn.

"Damn. Ok, let's just get the hell outta here; you need to get that thing checked out ASAP." She sighs, glances down at my poor foot, and then eyes our two paths.

"I think we should go right, it should lead us back to the parking lot. The other way probably goes deeper into the woods and then circles back around to the pond." I make a decision and then suggest it to Mercedes, making sure to give each trail careful consideration before hand. It just wouldn't do if we ended up going down the wrong path.

"You're right, it makes more sense to go that way. Are you ok to walk? Cause as much as I would love to carry your skinny ass the rest of the way-"

"I can walk." I interrupt with an eye roll and stroll past her, face hiding the very real pain that walking is actually causing me.

She strides up beside me, chuckling and shaking her head as we venture onto the right pathway. Just five minutes in and already, I am trying so very hard not to let the tears threatening to fall…to fall. It really is hard though, because every step that I take is like a hot poker on steroids to my left foot and ankle. I am beginning to think that Quinn and I just are not meant to be. Friends or otherwise. I have went out of my way more than once to get her attention, namely in the form of Finn Hudson, whom at first, I may have used to get closer to my tormentor. When that backfired, I spent my time on getting closer to Finn and then genuinely started to like him. However, what I thought was love, was more of a strong like, which in turn made me realize that I was actually in love with the idea of being in love with someone who adored me for me. Quinn never gave me that, so I settled.

When your heart belongs to someone else however, settling is nowhere near enough and never will be. Over there years of observing and learning as much as I could about one Quinn Fabray, I have learned that there is more to her than what everyone is used to seeing, and those few times she showed the 'real' her, I fell deeper into her clutches while she tugged a little more at my heart. I can't really answer the question of 'Why would you ever want to be with someone who hates you, and who has been cruel to you your whole high school life?' because I don't really have a simple answer.

My obsession and love for Quinn runs deeper than her hate for me.

It runs so deep, that I couldn't hold onto the last shreds of my and Finn's back and forth relationship, and finally cut the thin ties holding us together, right after Brittany and Santana came out officially. Seeing them truly happy with each other made me realize how sad I really was, it was then that I told myself that I couldn't do it any more, I couldn't continue to lead Finn on and I couldn't make myself think that he was 'it' for me any longer. Even if I couldn't have who I truly wanted, I could be free from Finn holding me back and causing me to give in to settling for a life I didn't want more and more each day. And more importantly, I am free to try. I am free to try to get the girl.

Now, If I only I can find her, doggone it!

"Ow, ow, shit!" I cry out after stomping my hurt foot in frustration and have to stop once again.

"Ok, that's it; sit your ass down so I can go get help." Mercedes whirls around on me, her mama bear face firmly in place.

"No! I can't stop now, I-I have to-and we're almost there, and I can hear some of the vehicles leaving." I exclaim, eyes watering from both the sharp throbbing and the almost desperate need to continue forward.

"Whoa now, chill out baby girl, no need to take my head off or bring on the waterworks." Eyes widening, she brings her hands up in surrender, face turning from stern to worry in mere seconds.

"I'm sorry, I just, I need to find her, Cedes. I have to try and talk to her, and I have to try one last time before it's too late." I sigh and apologize softly while attempting to take a few delicate steps.

I grimace, halting even before I can make it two short steps forward. Mercedes sighs again too, and then she wraps an arm around me to help take some of the pressure off,

"You know, this all could have been averted if you would have just stayed around Shelby. But it never is easy with you, is it? You always did have to go after everything head first without thinking of middle ground… Anyway, Rae, I admire you for never giving up, even when things get tough and seem so far out of reach, you always give it your all and I wouldn't have it any other way. That is exactly what you are doing now, and if Quinn Fabray is stupid enough not to see what lengths you go through for her precious hide, then she does not deserve you and it will be her very ginormous yet hobbit sized loss. Now come on, gimpy, let's go get your girl."

My mouth is agape halfway through her heartwarming speech, and I cannot seem to find any words that would convey how I feel in this very odd moment. Shocked comes to mind first, then cared for, embarrassment, and then back to shocked when I realize that not only Blaine had discovered my fondness for the Blonde, ex-head cheerio, but that Mercedes had too. I flush, heat expanding rapidly across my cheeks and down to my chest, "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to your friends, who are the only ones that care enough to even notice your wandering eyes, sad faces, pouty lips, leering, and needy looks." My face heats up even more, from sheer embarrassment and horror over my own slip-ups and obvious sub par acting skills when it comes to the woman I ache for so badly.

"Who?" Is all that I can ask or say.

"Relax, Rach, I honestly wasn't even 100% sure until just now. I think it's just Kurt, Blaine, and me who have noticed they way you are around her." She tries soothing over my worries, and for the most part, it works, but only because along with my fathers, I trust my three closest friends more than anyone, and know that they have my back.

"It doesn't matter who does or doesn't know anyway, not anymore, because I feel so much for her that I honestly feel like singing it for the whole world to hear. All I care about now is getting the girl and the only say so that matters other than mine, is Quinn's. And the only advice and opinions I care to listen to other than Quinn's, is my fathers', Kurt's, Blaine's and yours. Everyone else can shove their thoughts up their ass." It may frighten me that other people will know of my feelings for her because of what happened with my dads, Kurt, and Santana when her parents had almost kicked her out of the house, but once again, my feelings for Quinn outweigh all of that.

If she would only let me in, we could build up our own castle and get through this hard life together without anyone penetrating the castle walls.

Then we'll have all the time in the world to penetrate each other.

"Rachel! Oh my God, my poor innocent ears!"

Oh no, no no no!

"I may not care about your undying love for Quinn, but it doesn't mean that I want to hear what you want to do to her!"

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Edited chapter 6

Thank you so much for all of the feedback and alerts/favorites, I appreciate them all. ^.^

* * *

><p>The rest of the 'much' too slow - yet not slow enough because of my ankle - walk toward the parking lot is spent in awkward silence. After it had became clear that yes, I did speak aloud, I vowed to shut my mouth until we have reached Quinn or at least until my voice is needed again. A good portion of the lot is empty now, save for half of the student body's and teachers vehicles still here, in which we will have to weave through to get back to the other side where graduation took place earlier. The thought alone makes me cringe, I don't know how I even made it this far without collapsing to the ground or passing out completely just from the pain. Well, all right, I do know that it is most likely from sheer will and Mercedes help, otherwise I really would've had to plop right where I was 15 minutes ago.<p>

"Hold up, her car is still here. Ok, here is what we're going to do; you go sit on that bench over there while I go get Quinn." She stops us as we both spot Quinn's car still parked in its space, and then points off to the side where a blue colored bench is and starts to guide me over.

What she said and the fact that we are going in the opposite direction of where Quinn is, doesn't register until I am squatting over the bench to sit down.

"What? No, Mercedes, I-"

"Yes, Rachel. You need to rest that ankle and while I don't mind helping you, hop-a-long, I can reach Quinn faster on my own, okay? Plus, if we both wait here, there is no telling how long she'll be." She cuts me off with another 'motherly' look; I glare at her for a split second before reluctantly conceding with a sigh, knowing that she is right,

"Fine, but please hurry."

"I'll send your fathers' over, along with Santana's dad, he's a doctor of some kind." She nods and lets me know as she turns back around and walks off.

I throw a thank you her way; carefully sitting down, and then crossing my arms; I sigh again and close my tired eyes.

"Rachel?' A distant, soft voice calls out my name, but my eyes are too heavy to open and see whom the delicate voice belongs to.

"Hm?" I settle for a murmured reply and shift, trying to get more comfortable.

"Mercedes said you wanted to talk to me before I left?" The soft voice, now closer, sounds suspiciously like Quinn Fabray's.

"Quinn?" I question, whispering her name so as not to disturb the bubble we're in.

"Last time I checked." Yes. The voice is definitely Quinn's.

I smile, because 'finally' Quinn is within my grasp and I can now reach my goal of saying hi and getting the girl's number.

"Hi." I again whisper, but this time I can tell that my own voice sounds a little dreamy and goofy.

She has that affect on me often.

Her chuckle sends pleasant shivers down my spine that descend all the way to my toes, which in turn causes them to curl in response.

"Hi. What did you need to talk about?" She asks quietly and I can feel her hand brush against my knee, where it then lands and stays.

Is she kneeling down? "Are you kneeling?"

"Yes, but you would know that if you had your eyes open." She answers teasingly, apparently amused now.

"Oh." I mutter out, just noticing that I do indeed still have my eyes shut.

Why haven't I opened my eyes? Oh yes, too tired… Only now, it feels as if it is more than that. It's as if I am afraid, but of what I'm not sure of yet.

"Are you ok? You do look a little banged up." Her other hand comes to a rest on my unoccupied knee as she worries over me.

"Yes, it would seem so." But oh how I wish she were the one who 'banged' me up. "I'm all right though, it's all superficial." I reassure her with a smile still in place.

"Good, that's good. So…what did you need?" Well that is one question she would not want to know the answer to, because there is only but one.

You.

"I, well, I was going to ask if maybe..If it was ok with you..if I could possibly have your number?" I croak out, voice no longer soft as I stumble over my words.

In fact, I am pretty sure I just sounded like a preteen boy going through puberty while getting his testicles stomped on.

"Rachel, open you eyes." Her angelic voice is unwavering as she tries to coax me to look at her.

I shake my head no.

"Why?" She questions, seemingly closer to me than seconds before.

"Because, I-I'm afraid that you'll disappear."

Oh. That's why.

"Rach, open your eyes." Her once unwavering voice now cracks, as if she is choking on her shock over my confession.

Why does she sound so far away again? All I want to do is open my eyes and pull her closer.

I take a deep breath - preparing myself - and then let my eyes flutter open.

I bolt up, heart racing and eyes darting around in search for her, but when the realization that my Queen of hearts is nowhere near, my heart pangs painfully inside my chest. It was all a dream, or really more of a nightmare because my fear came true, she disappeared as soon as I opened my eyes. Tears of boiling frustration and sadness prick at my eyes, however they don't have time to spill over before I spot Brittany and an extremely handsome Latina man walking through the cars and headed my way. He must be Santana's Dad. I quickly bat at my misty eyes, not wanting them to see me so depressed and low. A superb acting smile plants itself on my face as they see me and come over, Brittany's longer legs giving her the advantage of getting here first, and when she does stop right in front of me, her face is set into a frown as she notices the state that I'm in.

"Rachie! What happened? You looked so pretty earlier, but now you look like my mom when Lord Tubbington gets into one of his PMS moods."

"Oh cariño…" Mr. Lopez gasps from beside Britt, eyes taking in how awful I must really look.

"Mercedes said that you were a doctor?" I don't even try to explain what I have been through; instead, I get to the point.

"Sí, I am an orthopedic surgeon, which is lucky for you since your friend said that you may have sprained your ankle." He nods and answers, deep accented voice laced with concern.

At least this is one good thing that has come out of this mission of mine. I relax - or try to - so that he can take a look at my foot, "Thank you-"

"Rachel! Baby, what happened to you?" My Dad cuts me off as he jogs over to our growing group, and I can't help but blush from all of the sudden attention.

"I-uh took a little tumble and may have sprained my ankle? Mr. Lopez-"

"Now now, none of that Mr. Lopez garbage. You can call me Andrés. It is a pleasure to meet you both, though I wish it were under better circumstances." I am cut off once again as San's Dad introduces his self and peers down at me from his 6ft tall frame, his eyes roaming over me, obviously taking in how badly I am hurt.

"You too Andrés. Thank you for taking care of our little girl." Dad smiles and murmurs distractedly, mainly only being able to focus on said little girl.

"Of course, now let's see what the damage is. I'm going to examine your foot now, okay? And seeing as I can already tell that it's swollen, be prepared, because it will more than likely hurt like a bitch." I frown at his words, hating the very idea of even more pain than I'm already in, but a small smile curves my lips up slightly from his use of a curse word.

You don't hear many doctors cussing around their patients.

He kneels down just as I assume Quinn did in my dream, then carefully prods at my ankle, though when he gently twists it side to side and then up and down, asking if it hurts and how badly, the cry of pain and set jaw that follows answers him more than my words could have. He hums and nods while letting my foot go, then stands up to hand out his diagnosis,

"Well, Miss Berry, it would seem that you did indeed sprain it. By the amount of swelling and pain, and by the physical examination, I would say that it is a grade 2 sprain. Which means that you will have to wear what we call an air splint for a few weeks to help it heal. If you would like, instead of going to the hospital, I have supplies at home that will fix you right up?" Well that is just perfect, not only do I have a sprain, but a grade 2!

And, ok, maybe I don't know what a grade 2 sprain is, but if I have to wear a damn 'air splint', it sure as hell sounds worse than a grade 1. Mercedes was right, if Quinn doesn't understand and appreciate what I go through to get her, than it really is her loss. Though, something tells me that I would be the one who would feel the actual loss, not her, not if she doesn't feel the same after everything I have and am now going through for her.

"If it will save a trip to the hospital, then yes, I would love to take you up on that generous offer. However, it is going to have to wait, because I have some unfinished business to attend to before I go any-Oh no, is that Quinn's car? Shit, it is! Shit, she's leaving! I need to get over there, everyone out of my way!" Eyes wide (and not watering at all. Honest.) I try to stand up, only to cry out yet again as I dumbly land on my foot.

Brittany manages to catch me with her quick reflexes, or really, I manage to stop myself from falling flat on my face (again) by flinging my hands out to hold onto something. When I am righted properly, it is then that I realize where exactly my hands are, which is quickly followed by the realization of why they were all giving me extra weird and worried looks not too long ago. Eyes going wide again, but this time in sheer horror, I jerk my palms from Brittany's chest, and then my mouth promptly falls open as two blue colored and perfectly placed handprints are revealed, right over her perfect breasts on the shiny red gown.

Oh no, no no no! Santana is going to murder me now for sure!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** You guys are awesome! Thank you all so very much for the lovely reviews and all of the alerts/favorites too.

Also, this chapter is edited. By me, so mistakes may still be within..

* * *

><p>Before I know what I'm really doing - and before anyone can even attempt to stop me - I am running (Hobbling, limping and half jogging) toward Quinn's car. She is slowly backing out of the parking space, which gives me a little time to get to her, but not by much. Strong willed and determined, I use every bit of strength that I have within me and make a break for it, pain be damned. By the time I reach her car, she has pulled all the way out and is about to drive away, my heart constricts and the tears that may or may not have welled up again moments ago, start to slide down my cheeks.<p>

I growl, not willing to give up so easily and let her slip away from me.

"Quinn, wait!" Making a rash, split second decision, I call out to her once again and throw myself at her car, hands slamming down against the trunk as it starts to roll away.

It's easy to hear the girly scream she lets out as the breaks slam down with a loud piercing squeal. The car rocks back and forth, sending me flying backwards onto my ass, hard. A hiss escapes my lips, closely followed by a low, deep groan of excruciating pain. I can faintly hear a door slam shut and then lots of running feet over the blood rushing in my ears; a gasp is next, a very loud, shocked one at that. I would be shocked too if someone flung there self at my vehicle that was not only running, but moving as well. God, I really am stupid, aren't I? Who does that? Me apparently. Is Quinn really worth being killed over and by 'her' own car? Well, yes.

She is worth everything to me and more.

"Oh my God, Rachel, are you okay!" My eyes snap open at the loud, worried, and panicky voice of none other than Quinn Fabray.

I can't help but stare at her, transfixed, as she falls to her knees by my side.

"Rachel! Oh dear God. Baby, are you hurt?" Dad hollers out to me - sounding much like Quinn - and also falls to his knees.

I blink, dazed over how close my Queen of hearts is to me, and not at all because of the pain coursing through my body. I can't seem to find any words to say to either one of them, they are stuck in between my head and throat, lodged in a forming lump. I swallow several times - trying to moisten my now dry mouth - and then lick at my suddenly dry lips as well. Where the hell did all my saliva go?

"Rach, say something! Did I hurt you?" Quinn is now up close and personal, her beautiful hazel orbs penetrating my own brown ones. My breath hitches, Quinn Fabray is just inches from my face, stealing my breath straight from my lungs. I should probably say something, but I'm not even sure what would come out.

Knowing me though, and by the way my series of unfortunate events today told me of my bad luck, it would be highly likely that I would blurt out the real reason why I am so damn speechless and zoned out right now. Which of course, all has to do with her finally being within touching distance after waiting so very long. Not so sure how well that would go, so it is probably best if I turn my head away and address my Dad instead. Painfully tearing my eyes away from her and jerking my head to the other side of me, I squeak out the first thing that comes to mind,

"Quinn?"

Dad arches his eyebrow at me - though understandably not sexy like Quinn's, it is still amusing and effective when used correctly - then glances to the side where Quinn is.

"I mean, I-I'm ok?" I blush, clear my throat, and then try speaking like a normal human being.

"Did, did I hit-"

"No, you didn't hit her, we saw everything. What the hell were you thinking Rachel? You can't just throw yourself at a moving car!" I flinch as Dad interrupts her question, his voice rising loudly for all to hear.

"Excuse me! You did what? Why would you-"

"Please, don't, I'll explain everything later, but right now I really need to get up and find somewhere softer to sit." I cut her off too, not wanting to explain my actions while sitting on hard pavement.

"I'll get her, you two move out of the way." Andrés speaks up from behind us and shoos Quinn and Dad further away so he will have room to lift me up.

They both hesitantly step away, one with a scowl and confusion in her worried expression and the other with a very papa bear expression planted on his face. Andrés helps me up easily enough, managing to avoid my blue painted palms while shouldering most of my weight. I hold my hurt foot off the ground much like a wounded dog, needing to keep any and all pressure off it before I hurt it worse than it already is.

"Rachel…" Another feminine gasp accompanied by my name has me swiveling my head around to find the source.

Quinn is staring at me in nothing short of pure shock, alarm, and even more bewilderment than before, "Why are, what did you, what?"

And now I am blushing again. Am I ready for this? Am I ready to complete my goal and tell her what I went through to find her?

More than ready. At least on the former part, the latter is a bit embarrassing and will take longer for me to reveal. Whatever it is I may or may not be ready for right now, I need to do it in private, which means that my Dad and Santana's Dad need to leave us be and give me some very much needed space for this, "Can you give us a minute?"

Quinn blinks at me, a frown marring her beautiful features, "I-sure?" She mumbles while looking down at her feet, mistaking the request.

It's just so damn difficult to look away from her.

I swallow again and tentatively reach out a trembling hand, my shaking fingertips brushing gently over her wrist, "No, not you, them."

Her head pops up quickly, eyes searching mine curiously, before they land on my hand still sliding over the smooth skin of her wrist now smudged with blue paint, "Oh."

"Uh, well, ok then, we'll just be over…that way if you need us." My Dad, taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere, mutters out a response and points in the direction of his car.

Andrés quietly agrees, and then deposits me right in Quinn's unsuspecting arms. We both freeze on contact, but neither Daddies notice the tension, as they are already walking swiftly away.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologize softly after peering down at her where our bodies are touching, and seeing paint splotches forming on her skin and clothes.

She gazes at me; facial expression unreadable other than the obvious un-comfort being this close to me is causing, and then looks to where my eyes are.

"It's fine. Rachel-"

"I need to sit down." I quickly butt in, still not comfortable with our location to have this conversation.

"Oh, yeah, of course." She nods out a reply before letting me go and scurrying hurriedly away back to her car.

I'm left having to hold my own weight while balancing with just one foot.

"Berry, come here, you can sit in my car." Oh, poop, back to Berry so soon? Damn her, I was loving my name coming from those delectable lips.

But I had a feeling it wouldn't last.

I let myself pout inwardly, but show nothing as I hobble toward the passenger side door. I grasp onto it - half-glaring at Quinn in the process for not thinking it wise to help me - and carefully hop-turn around to lower myself inside, but before I can even finish turning all the way, I hear yet another Quinn Fabray gasp emitted out of her mouth from directly behind me. Giving only seconds pause, I complete the turn to see if she's ok and to sit, "Quinn, are you-"

"Shit, Rachel, your ass!" She yells at me right as I bend down, her hand attempting to reach out to me, but missing by a split second as gravity takes over and sends me plopping into the seat.

What about my backside? Wait…was…was Quinn staring at- "Quinn?"

"You have freakin' paint all over you, Berry!" Oh. OH! Well, that explains why she would be staring at me.

Right, because why else would she want to stare at any part of my anatomy?

I look up at her, though not for long, because my lips start to tremble and I can't stop the fresh tears from filling my eyes until they become blurry.

"Rach, no, don't do that." Her quiet, surprised, and confused plea only makes the tears well over, and then I am crying for real after having held it in since that damn hill broke my fall.

"I have not done anything right today, I've ruined everything." I blubber out through the tears while trying to stand back up.

Quinn will never want me.

"You haven't ruined anything, Rachel. Well, you know, except for your clothes and possibly my seat…" Her attempt at reassuring me fails.

I'm not even sure if that is what she was trying to do, but if she was, she really sucks at it. A sob escapes past my lips as I give up trying to stand. I don't have the energy or the will anymore to do anything but sit here and cry my eyes out from ruining the chance to set things right between us, and for ruining such a beautiful day on one of the most important days of my young life.

"But it's okay! I'm sure you have more clothes and I-I can get a seat cover to hide the blue mark?" Now frantic, she tries again at consoling me, her hand even coming to a rest on my knee.

Is she kneeling? Oh, whoa, déjà vu.

Oh no, am I dreaming again? Would that really be so bad? This is more of a nightmare after all, and yeah, if I were asleep, I would want to wake up. Right?

But, I don't want her to disappear again.

"Quinn?" I whimper out, suddenly scared that this isn't real.

Why I would be scared of waking up after going through the last few minutes is beyond me. Anyone in their right mind would want to wake up from this travesty, but Quinn is right in front of me, and even though this whole situation could be a hell of a lot better, she is not in my face to mock me or to spit insults that hit me like a shotgun straight to the heart. No, it is the total opposite; she seems to be truly worried over me.

Why would I want to give that up?

"Um, why don't I give you a lift home? I'm sure you would like to get out of those clothes and wash up." Seriously, am I dreaming? Quinn has never; in our high school life offered me a ride anywhere.

Afraid or not, my eyes open of their own accord, needing the confirmation that yes, this is real.

They land right on hers.

I'm not dreaming.

This is real.

She is real.

"You would do that for me?" I ask, unsure whether to believe her or not.

"Yes, Rachel, I would do that for you. We don't live too far apart and besides, you still have some explaining to do. Like why in the world you would throw yourself at my car." I feel my heart flutter at her affirmation, and at the fact that we don't live far apart from each other, which I never knew because there is no reason for Rachel Berry to know where Quinn Fabray's lives.

Then my heart stutters, because she is right, I do have to explain my actions, and because that is probably the only reason she would even suggest taking me home. So that we can talk.

So that 'I' can talk.

Am I really ready for this?

"Brittany, tell me who the hell groped you and why the hell their hands were blue!" Santana. Oh no, they are headed this way!

I'm ready! I'm ready!

Quinn hears her too and shoots up from her spot, she looks around for them, perfect eyebrow raised in question.

That perfect arched eyebrow turns on me, "You groped Brittany?"

"I certainly did not!" I protest, face turning into a tomato.

"Oh my-Rachel, her boobs have handprints on them!" She hisses in a loud whisper, apparently not convinced now that there is evidence against me.

"San, I'm not telling you right now, you'll just get mad and this is supposed to be a happy day, remember?" Britt's voice is close as she thankfully denies Santana an answer.

"I won't get mad, I just want to know whose been feeling up my girl! Hey, Q." Santana negates the accusation; - though we all know that it is a blatant lie - as they both come to a stop beside a bright, burnt orange convertible that is parked in front of where Quinn's car had come to a halting stop.

Satan's car.

"Hey." Quinn mumbles in reply, voice cracking.

"Why are you parked like-is that Berry in there? Hey, munchkin." Oh no, she is getting closer! Wait, did she just acknowledge me without someone pulling her teeth?

"S-Santana!" I stutter out, exclaiming her name in a high-pitched voice that makes all of us wince.

Including me.

She blinks in response, and then her brows furrow as her eyes dart from me to Quinn, "Did you break her?"

_Ha! No, I broke me. Now you are going to break me into little pieces and toss me into the abyss, never to be seen again._

"Come on, San; let's go home, I'm ready to celebrate!" Brittany bounces over, butting in to the conversation impatiently.

Her eyes catch mine, however, and that one look tells me that she is doing this for me.

She is trying to save me from being pummeled by her girlfriend.

"Sure, Britt." She looks to her other half, giving in instantly -totally whipped - and then turns her gaze back over to us, "Later, bitches. I gots to go. Britts and me have some celebrating to do."

Right when I think she is about to turn around and walk away, she pauses, an unusual soft expression taking over her face. She stares at Quinn before stepping the rest of the way over, and then she wraps Quinn up in a tight(also unusual) hug that takes Quinn off guard and causes her to noticeably stiffen up. Santana ignores it, waiting for her to loosen up and relax into the awkward embrace, and when she does; her arms return the hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Q." Santana murmurs in Quinn's ear, seeming to hold on to my angel just a little tighter.

I feel like I am intruding on them, but I can't not watch, especially when Quinn melts into her.

"I'm proud of you too, S." Quinn returns the sentiment before pulling away.

Is it wrong for me to be turned on right now?

Probably.

But, really, who could blame me?

"Great, now that we have that shit out the way-Quinn, why is there blue paint on your clothes?" Finally, Santana moves back, but the hopeful moment of her not discovering who the handprint culprit is, is dashed when she see's the same blue paint on the side of Quinn's pants.

Oh no, no no no!

"Uh, I-"

"Show me your hands." Santana cuts her off, face no longer soft at all.

"Santana-"

"Show. Me." She cuts her off again, now getting angry.

I watch Quinn lift her arms up and then I'm assuming she flips her (clean) palms over.

The only evidence on her is the little smudge of paint on her inner wrist.

"If it's not you, then that leaves-oh hells no, you have got to be kidding me. Q, I suggest you get outs my way, right now."

Oh, Damn.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here we are, refurbished chapter 8. I guess this story isn't as short as I thought it would be, but I keep thinking of crap to write in. I'm sure you all aren't complaing though.. Anyhoo, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and for the alrets/favorites. ^.^

Glee still isn't mine, though if it were, having all of those gorgeous ladies around would surely distract me from getting any actual work done..

* * *

><p>I clench my eyes shut, prepared for Quinn to move out the way - you know, cause why in the hell would she protect me? - and for the enraged Latina to lunge straight at me.<p>

"Rachel isn't your person, Santana." I hear Quinn tell her confidently, but furrow my brows in confusion on why she wouldn't take the chance to give me away.

Still not quite trusting this situation (Quinn), but also curious as to what is going to happen now, one of my eyes peek open while the other stays tightly closed.

All I can see now is Quinn's mouth watering, perfectly shaped ass staring me right in the face.

"Oh, is that right?" Santana questions dubiously, her own perfect and sexy eyebrow raised; Quinn only nods.

"Mmhm, ok, tell me all mighty one, who the hell it was then." Santana must be getting closer, because Quinn's behind tightens and her hands twitch by her sides.

I'm sure if she were topless, I could see her smooth, creamy back, taught with tension. Actually, if she were pantless, I could also see her ass fir-

"It was Puck, he came over to me before I left and was covered in blue paint." Quinn's fibbed answer shuts off my thoughts and I focus back on the matter at hand.

"Nuh uh, Puck would have been my first thought, but he left 20 minutes ago as un-blue as when he got here. You wanna try again?" You just cannot fool Satan herself, can you? She is the biggest manipulative trickster of them all. Who can compete with that? But, more importantly, why would Quinn even try for me?

"Listen, Santana, this is just a huge misunderstanding, Rachel didn't grope your girl. Now, I suggest you take said girl home before you say or do something you'll regret." Quinn once again defends me, which causes my other eye to snap open in pleasant, but confused shock. I don't understand what is going on here, not at all. I mean, when did Quinn Fabray start taking up for me, especially to her bestest friend?

"The hell she didn't! That gropey hobbit not only put her man-hands on my girlfriend's breasts, but she was apparently rubbing alls over you too! You better move, Q, cause I'm abouts to pull out my razor blades and go all Lima Heights on her ass!" Santana, having none of it, yells angrily at Quinn, who in turn, backs up even more.

I don't know if it's because she is scared or because she is trying to physically protect me, but Both options sound absurd. Quinn doesn't ever back down from her once second in command, nor does she ever protect Rachel Berry in any way, especially from Santana. This whole thing is screwed the hell up. Not that I'm complaining.. Cause, you know, Quinn's ass is in my face.

"Rachel, turn around and put your seat belt on." Quinn orders me softly, voice calm and in no way wavering as if scared. In fact, even through the soft, quiet voice, she sounded exasperated. I can even sense the eye roll wanting to happen. For her sake, both of our sakes really, I hope that she does not act on it.

Turning, I carefully lift my hurt foot into the car, my good one following, and then pull on the seat belt, snapping it in place.

"What? No. Show me your hands, Berry!" Santana protests and takes a turn yelling at me.

Her arms flail as she tries to get past Quinn, but my blonde protector holds her ground and nudges the irate Latina away.

"San, stop. Rachie didn't feel me up, her hands fell on me." Brittany speaks up from behind them, trying to defuse the situation.

"They. Fell. On. You? How the hell could someone's hands unintentionally fall on a pair of boobs!" Santana exclaims disbelievingly, and I can just imagine the look on her face.

"Lock the door." Quinn, still calm as ever, orders me again.

"But your block-"

Before I can finish, she lunges quickly away, and then while holding onto Santana's shoulders, she slams the door shut with her foot. I don't hesitate to push the lock button several times.

At least my hands and fingers are dry now.

"Britt, hold your arms out." I hear Quinn's now louder voice, and then watch as she shoves Santana in Brittany's waiting arms.

Quinn is a blur as she takes off and runs around to her side of the car, "Rach, unlock the door!"

I look away from the couple struggling to best the other, and then mash the unlock button so Quinn can hop in. She yanks the door open, jumps in, shuts it, and then turns the key. The car squeals out of the parking lot like Santana is about to throw herself at it to stop us, luckily though, I'm the only one stupid enough to try that, so we make it to the road safe and sound. A giggle erupts past my lips before I can stop myself, I gasp and cover my mouth, because this really isn't the time to be laughing, I was almost mauled. Quinn chuckles from beside me, I glance over at her, and then seeing her laughing causes me to let another out behind my hand. We both continue to let out held in laughter and I can feel the amounting tension dissipate now that we're out of danger.

I release a series of giggles accompanied by a relieved sigh, while Quinn practically does the same as she relaxes back into her seat,

"So, you didn't actually feel Brittany up, right? I mean, once San strips her girl's gown off, she isn't going to find more handprints, is she?"

"Do you really believe that I would go behind someone's back just to feel their significant other up? Despite what you might think, I am not a home wrecker, Quinn Fabray. Besides, you do not seriously believe that I would risk my life by getting a little titty action from Satan's lover, do you? Because, believe you me, that is one road I would certainly not go down." I honestly hope that she doesn't think so little of me, because I would never touch someone else's girlfriend or boyfriend without their verbal 'and' written consent.

Not that I haven't thought of it.

Yes, Brittany is with Santana and I know how much they love each other, hell, I cannot only see it, but I can feel it as well. However, that doesn't mean that I do not have eyes. The same goes with Santana, despite her devilish, mean, and snarky attitude, she has an exotic, wild, and untamed beauty, and her voice is to die for. When she performed in glee, my eyes stayed glued to her whenever possible as her voice worked me up. I mean, hello, my own voice gives me chills, so hearing Santana sing, all raspy and smoky and-

Well, let's just say that I'm not deaf either.

However, there is only one girl's set of breasts that I want to rest my head on and only one girl I want to wake up to with my head still on said breasts. Only one girl I want to hear sing for me and only one voice I want to hear scream my name while they are in the throes of passion with my fingers buried deep insi-

"Rachel!" I jerk in my seat, startled from Quinn screaming my name.

That was not what I had meant, but it might be as close as I'll get, so I will greedily take it.

How long was she calling me? Maybe I am deaf. "Y-Yes, Quinn?" I query timidly, not sure if she will be mad at me for being so zoned out.

She has been mad (seething) at me for less, many a time.

"I called out to you three times, are you feeling okay?" She lets me know softly and asks in an unexpected concerned tone.

Everything about today, including and especially her, has been very unexpected.

"I, I am, yes. I was just thinking." I'm not really okay per say…but I don't want to bother her with the details quite yet.

"You don't seem like you're okay, Rachel. In fact, you look really tired. What were you thinking about?" Well, this can't be right; did Quinn Fabray really just ask what I was thinking?

Surely, this must be a dream? I must have fallen asleep in her car and now I am talking to dream Quinn again. I would love to answer her truthfully, but then again, I am pretty sure she would regret asking me after I told her. Maybe I can just ignore that last part and focus on the former part of her reply instead, that way it will not risk me getting slapped. I've already been there done that, and don't want to do it again.

"I'm not really ok, I am tired, and I have been through a lot today, so it's catching up to me." There. Honesty without giving too much away so soon.

I'll need to sit down for the rest. Wait, I am sitting down. Wow, I think I need my head checked too, that or a bed. My bed.

"When we get to your house, I am going to help you to bed, and then we are going to talk. And no, that wasn't a question." My brain short circuits. Quinn, my Queen of hearts, is going to help me to bed.

Talking is going to be very difficult if she is going to be in my room and even more so if she decides to join me on the bed.

There is only one problem, "I need to take a bath too, but my bathroom is being redone, and my dads' don't have a tub in theirs."

"Oh. Well, why can't you take a shower instead?" She asks, confused, as we pull into the driveway, which reminds me that I never told her about spraining my ankle.

"I sprained my ankle, that is why Mr. Lopez was holding me up and why I had to hobble around. Oh! Mr. Lopez, I need to call him, he is supposed to doctor up my foot. Oh no! I need to call dad too. He may think that I've been kidnapped!" I tell her why, but then remember that I need to go over to Santana's, which then causes me to panic about calling my father.

I hurriedly dig my cell phone out of my pocket and take it off silent. Dad is probably really worried by now and if I don't call him soon, he will undoubtedly freak out.

"Y-You really believe he would think that? He hates me, doesn't he?" She questions seriously, sadly, and with her head down and fingers squeezing the unmoving steering wheel.

"I meant kidnap me in the general sense, not by you, Quinn." I reassure her as I peer over at her, voice calmer and far less panicky than seconds before.

"But, you are with me, so he would think that I did it or at least had something to do with your disappearance." She shakes her head and disputes my reply, not wanting to believe me.

"He doesn't hate you, Quinn. Both of my fathers' are loving, forgiving men, and have taught me to be the same. I don't hate you either." I reassure her best I can, the last coming out under my breath.

"Rach-"

My phone loudly bursts into 'It's raining men', making me blush and fumble for it off my lap, I don't even look to see who it is before answering, 'Hello?'

I am going to strangle Kurt for messing with my tones yet again. Of course he had to put that very one for my very gay, men loving fathers'.

'Hey, baby. Are you-'

'Hey, dad! I was just about to call, I swear! I hope you aren't too freaked out, it's just that Quinn-'

'Freaked out? No. I saw what was going on and how that beautiful girl saved you.' He makes some type of noise between a snort and a cough, as if holding in laughter.

'Are you laughing at me?' I ask through a glare even though he can't see it.

'N-No! Why, why would you think that, darling?' His fake confused question has me glaring daggers at him.

'You are! You're laughing at me! It isn't funny, stop it!' Appalled, I yell at him and find myself pouting and blushing even more.

'I'm sorry! But, baby, that girl had blue handprints on her chest! Her girlfriend was so furious I thought you were toast for sure!' He apologizes weakly and rubs everything in all while still chortling in my ear.

'I didn't mean to! You saw what happened, it couldn't be helped, and Santana just wouldn't listen to us and I-'

'Ok, ok! I'm sorry, sweetie, I'll try to be serious. Now, I uh, I talked to Andrés, he said that if Quinn didn't mind taking you over to their house, his wife is already home and expecting you, so your daddy and I will meet you there once I find him and get the chance to get out of here.' He interrupts me, and through lighter giggles that he is obviously trying to stifle, he tries to get as serious as he can and explains to me what I am supposed to do now.

I have to go to Santana Lopez's home.

Please, Lord, let her not be there.

'Right, I'll ask Quinn and then grab a change of clothes.' I sigh, pout more, and then grumble out a reply.

'Great, see you soon, Blue!' Another glare replaces my pout and I open my mouth to tell him off, but the dial tone greets me before I can.

"What do you need to ask me?" Quinn questions curiously from her side of the car.

I go back into pout mode, hang up, stuff my phone into my pocket, and then look over at her, "Can you take me to hell?"

She blinks and furrows those brows, confused once again, "Can I what?"

"Can you drive me over to Satan's?" I try again, this time expecting her to catch on fast.

"Oh. Crap." She finally gets it, and her tone suggests that she isn't too happy about this outcome either.

"Sure. But if it makes you feel any better, I doubt she even is there." She gives in with a sigh and tries to reassure me of Santana's absence.

It does make me feel better, however, it is possible that she could come home at any given moment, and that makes me feel a hell of a lot worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well, this is the longest chapter yet for this story, (Now edited) and they just keep getting just a little bit longer each time.. I hope you continue to like it, cause I have been slacking on my other stories to write this one.. ^_^

Thanks mucho for the continued reviews, alerts and favorites! They always manage to put a face splitting smile on my face :D

**Disclaimer:** I have yet to claim any rights to our girls-uh, I mean to glee since last week. Or since ever really. Boo.

* * *

><p>The ride to Santana's is nerve-wracking, my whole body is tense in fear, which really doesn't do my foot any favors; I can feel it throbbing and both my feet are now cold. Apparently, Satan's house is not where she said it was - Lima Heights Adjacent - but instead, she lives in a nicer neighbor hood than Quinn and me. I'm surprised because she yelled out that she 'lived in Lima Heights Adjacent' and 'That's how we do it in Lima Heights' so damn much that every one believed the town was bad news. She really knows how to scare the life out of people, including me. And though that may be, I am honestly glad that she and her parents worked through things before they got so bad to where they would end up losing her, because that is what would have happened if neither one of them had searched inside themselves for how much they truly loved their daughter.<p>

Of course, I don't know the whole story, but I know enough to where they didn't kick her out, but ignored her instead.

I would love to know how they came around in the end.

"So much for Lima Heights Adjacent, huh?" I mumble and laugh out in awe over the huge house we are pulling into.

"Rach, this isn't Lima heights Adjacent, not even close. In fact, we live closer to other side of the tracks than Santana does. They did live there for 10 years, but when Andrés got a huge raise, they moved here two years ago. Just wait until you see the inside. Oh, and the backyard, this whole place is gorgeous." She corrects me and gives me news that I had no idea about. I have never been to LHA, but now that I know we live close by, I am kind of curious and afraid at the same time. If it is as bad as Santana says, then I am glad they got out of there.

No kid deserves to live in a gangster neighborhood where 'bad things happen.'

"This would be the part where I ask you to show me around, however, I am in a great deal of pain and in no shape to walk around in a million story house right now." I tell her, pouting at not being able to see the house properly because of my ankle hurting like a bitch, maybe though, after daddy Lopez is finished with my foot and I am given pain meds, Quinn can show me around while I hobble on a pair of crutches.

There will be narcotics and crutches, right?

"Please tell me that you didn't hurt your ankle from flinging yourself at my car?" As if the realization of my sprained ankle just sunk in, her wide eyes dart to mine and she questions me with something akin to panic laced in her raspy tone. I'm not sure, if she is worried of the liability of me harming myself after throwing my body at said car in desperation, or if she is truly worried.

I prefer the latter.

"No, Quinn, I didn't. You will more than likely laugh at me for the shit I went through before I braved that last attempt." I shake my head no and reply with a nervous chuckle as I peer out the window.

"I-"

"Oh, look, that must be Mrs. Lopez." I interrupt her hastily when I see a gorgeous older version of Santana headed our way, and open the door to get out.

"Hola, must be Rachel." The hot mamacita greets both of us with a welcoming smile, as Quinn joins us on my side of the car.

"The one and only. And you must be Santana's sister." I nod, answer, and then go for flattery with one of my charming smiles.

A light blush forms on her wrinkle free, perfectly tan cheeks, "Oh, stop it." Despite her words, a pleased smile adorns her face.

"I am Reyna, Santana's mother. My husband filled me in on what happened, so let's go get you cleaned up and ready for when he gets home." She introduces her self while coming closer and wrapping an arm around me, and then she helps me carefully to the stone porch and up the steps, Quinn following closely behind us,

"Wish someone would fill me in on what happened." I don't know if she meant for us to hear her, but I did and now I feel bad for not telling her anything yet.

I vow to tell her everything as soon as I am clean and sitting down, preferably on something soft for my sore buns.

"Ok, honey, seeing as you are covered in paint, I am going to offer you the shower. Quinn, can you help her up while I go gather some fresh clothes?" Oh, thank the Lord; I get to take a bath after all. Reyna positions me in Quinn's arms without waiting on a reply, and then heads up the wide, black and white, abstract staircase. Wow, how loaded is Satan's parental?

"Think you could carry me?" I joke (but not really), eyeing the ominous staircase with dread.

"Of course I could, but thankfully there is an easier way." She answers assuredly, and then starts leading me to the side of the stairs.

I gape in shock when a see through elevator comes into view, Quinn noticing my reaction, chuckles in my ear, and in turn, makes me shiver from her warm breath hitting my sensitive skin. She holds onto me while opening the door to enter, and then leads my compliant body inside. I swallow, looking up at her with blinking eyes, then swoon on spot when her piercing gaze is already locked on me. I feel a blush rising, so I turn my head away and to the side as we ride up the short distance to the third floor. One of these days I won't be able to look away, I'll get lost in those twinkling, hazel orbs and will never ever want to be found. Not today though, no, I need her to be on the same wavelength as me, as in I want her to become just as lost as me.

I need us to be lost in each other.

"Come this way, girls. I have a nice, hot bath waiting for you, Rachel." Mrs. Lopez meets us as we exit the elevator, and then we follow her down the marble hallway and in to a room.

My eyes widen when we walk in, the room is huge with the softest looking black carpet ever as the flooring, but I don't have time to look around before I am ushered gently in to the adjoining bathroom. I shake my head in disbelief, the bathroom is big enough to use as a small bedroom, perhaps a kids room even. A large oval built into the floor is in the middle, filled with steaming water, what appears to be some kind of fizzy substance, and red rose petals. I gaze around the rest of the room curiously; the floor is a shiny black, the walls a neon green with abstract pictures hanging in various places to enhance the already beautiful look. Black and orange shelves adorn the free spaces along the walls, knick-knacks, vases, and other odds and INS placed atop them. A black floating vanity is placed across from the sunken in tub, and there are two burnt orange bowls sitting on opposite sides of it with faucets directly above them. The counter is clean save for a clear make-up organizer in the middle, two hair brushes, and two different toothbrushes and toothpaste on both ends of the vanity.

This must be Mr. and Mrs. Lopez's space.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Quinn whispers close, breath blowing a flyaway hair atop my head.

"It is unbelievably beautiful." I agree with her, nodding my head while taking in everything.

"All right, young lady, enough admiring, you need to rest that foot. The herbs and petals will help you relax. I set some clothes on the toilet over there, and here is your towel. Use anything you need, Quinn and I will be downstairs, and one of us will come back up to check on you in a little while." I blush at being caught staring so much, but nod along in silence as she explains everything.

She walks back out, leaving me still in Quinn's arms (not that I'm complaining), who moves me over to the shiny, burnt orange toilet, "Do you uh, need any help?"

Help? Quinn Fabray wants to help me?

"Really, Quinn?" It slips before I can stop it, the question coming out incredulously yet quietly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're hurt, I-I didn't know if you could…you know…take your pants off without hurting yourself more?" She stutters out as she sits me carefully down onto the alien toilet.

Quinn Fabray seriously wants to help undress me? Who is this girl?

"I'm not sure to be honest, but I can manage. You don't have-what are you doing?" My sentence catches in my throat as she tugs me back up and starts to fumble with the button on my pants.

"I'm helping you, now shut up and let me." She answers in a tone that would usually intimidate me, but this time her voice is shaky with…Nerves? Shyness? And, was that a nervous chuckle?

Is Quinn seriously nervous around me? Or am I just projecting my own nervousness?

My face heats up when fingers tug my zipper down, and I use every ounce of will that I have not to buck into her hand. It heats up even more when said fingers latch onto the sides and start pushing the pants down my hips, thighs, and then my calves. Her face is so close to my core that it clenches in arousal at the proximity. She tells me to sit back down; I do so without question, and she slides my pants gently over my feet, careful not to disturb my aching ankle too much. Once the article of clothing is set aside, I automatically lift my arms for her to take my shirt off, but then embarrassedly let them fall instead before she notices what I almost did.

"Thanks." I squeak out, ready for her to leave now incase I do something stupid, like throw myself in her arms as I did with her car.

At least the landing would be softer.

"You're…uh…welcome." She shrugs out, standing from her kneeling spot on the floor in front of me.

"You…um…need anything else?" She asks softly, eyeing me earnestly.

"No, I've got it from here, but thank you, Quinn." I shake my head no and smile in genuine thanks.

"All right, I'll be downstairs with Reyna, scream if you need us." She replies with a laugh, obviously at her lame joke.

I can't help but laugh as well. Hers are contagious, no matter how confusing this situation has become.

She moves to leave, giving me one last smile as she walks out the door and closes it behind her. I sigh; I am now horny as well as in pain. I peer at the still steaming oval tub of water, it looks inviting and just as relaxing as Mrs. Lopez made it seem, so let's just hope it is, because I really need a good relaxing soak right about now. I finish undressing with little difficulty, and then slowly hobble over to the tub, carefully lowering myself in. The water is hot on contact, I moan as my body sinks down into the heat, feeling almost instantly a little better. It not only feels wondrous on my whole body, but on my swollen, pounding foot too. I trap a floating rose petal gently between my fingers, and then glide the softness along my cheek, my eyes close contently at the pleasurable feeling.

I wish Quinn were in here with me, I could make this so romantic and sensual for her.

For us.

After soaking for a few more glorious minutes, I look at the body wash, shampoo, and conditioner selection beside me. I grab an Aussie shampoo bottle and waste no time in lathering my hair up with it, I rinse and do the same with the matching conditioner, and then after rinsing it out as well, I look back over to choose a body wash. I open one to smell it; the scent invades my nose, causing my brows to furrow as the familiar smell of Japanese blossom sets off my spidey sense. I shrug the feeling off and pick a different one, this time warm sugar vanilla. It smells heavenly. I lather up the washcloth and wash the best I can. The water is already blue, and I am as clean as I am going to get, it is definitely time to get out before I turn into a prune or before the blue paint decides to reattach to my body. I sit up and try to lift myself from the tub, only getting as far as the edge before I take a break and plop myself right there.

I'll have to be extra careful standing up if I don't want to slip and fall back into the colored water. The last thing I need is 'two' sprained ankles.

"I'll be right back, S; I'm going to go freshen up." Brittany? Please tell me that is not her and that San-

"Ok, Britt, I'll bring out our celebratory wine." Oh shit, no no no! Damn it, I knew that body wash smelt familiar!

How did they get past Quinn? Her car is in the damn driveway!

I shoot up, swaying to my feet and scrambling for balance on an invisible inanimate object. The door opens and then clicks shut, my eyes dart to the toilet, gauging the distance. Brittany's tall form comes into view before I can even make one step towards my towel. Her head is down though, eyes and fingers on the red shiny gown with my handprints still over her breasts as she makes her way to the sinks. I stiffen, cover what body parts I can, and then wait for her to notice me. I'm too scared to move for the green, fluffy towel lying flat on the toilet seat. I watch as the gown slips to the floor at her feet, leaving her in the barley there bra and apparently a G-string as well. Is it wrong of me to stare? Yes. However, who can blame for admiring the perfect female form? Oh, right, Santana. She can blame me.

She picks up a brush and then her head to look in the mirror. Her eyes lock on me, but they look away and she continues to brush through her long blonde hair, my eyebrows furrow in confusion. Chills spread up my cooling body, I swallow nervously and glance at the towel longingly, but my gaze darts back over to Brittany when I hear her gasp. Her wide, curious, confused eyes are locked on me again, the hairbrush stilled mid stroke. I give her a sheepish smile and a half hearted wave, not knowing what else to do. My own eyes widen and I quickly cover my exposed breast that I just uncovered to wave at her. Oops. A few silent moments pass before she gives me a wide smile and turns around.

"Rachie, you scared the rainbow poop out of me!" She scolds me while striding over my way, and then before I know what is happening, I am pulled into one of her famous hugs.

"I-Uh, Brittany, I'm naked!" I hiss out, extremely uncomfortable (even if the hug does feel better than it should.)

"Oh! I'm sorry. What are you doing in San's bathroom?" She apologizes, pulling away and looking at me questioningly.

"Her mom let me use the tub so that I could clean the blue paint off. I should…um…probably dry off now and throw some clothes on." I explain and try to move around her.

"Babe, you okay in there? I'm ready to gets my mack on." Santana's voice sounds through the closed bathroom door; I afford myself a roll of the eyes.

"I'm ok, baby. Ra-" I gasp and reach up to slap my hand across her mouth, but my foot slips on the slippery floor, Brittany quickly wraps an arm around my waist as I lift my other hand to hold onto her, both of us saving me from busting my head wide open on the hard tile.

"You can't tell her I'm in here!" I plead, begging for my life while she helps stand me back up, and managing to ignore the rip echoing throughout my ears.

And, my head. On repeat. Ok, so maybe ignoring it is a gross overstatement..

"Q? What the hell are you doing here? If it isn't to apologize and admit that the hobbit groped my girlfriend, then I suggest you turn your ass around and walk right back out that door." Santana can still be heard through the door, though her voice is a little further away as she talks to Quinn.

Quinn! Oh no, she can either save me or give me away!

"I need to use your bathroom first." Quinn tells her calmly, and I can almost feel her gaze penetrating the door.

"B is in there. What do you want, Quinn?" Santana sighs out and questions her in a less angry manner.

"Brittany, c-can you…um…go distract S-Santana so that Quinn can come in here?" I ask, thrown off, eyes lingering on her chest as a renewed blush fiercely sweeps up my cheeks and trails to the tip of my ears.

"I can do that! You stay here." She whispers animatedly, huge smile in place, and then turns around and sprints away. As if I am really going to go out that door naked or of my own free will. Ha! No chance of that happening. I use the alone time to limp over to the toilet, and then finally grasp the towel within my hands, the soft, thick material feeling great against my body.

"Damn, babe, you look scrumptious. Q, bathroom is free. Excuse us whil-B, what happened to your barely there nipple cover? It's wet and ripped on the right side." I blush more as Santana continues to talk, fear and embarrassment taking me over. This is twice now that I 'felt' up her girl. There is no way I am going to live past this night.

Come on Britt; don't leave me hanging now!

"I, well, it must have gotten wet when I washed my face. Come on, San; let's go open that bottle of wine!" Not the strongest argument, but if it gets Santana away from her own room…

I finish drying off, and slip on the clothes Reyna let me borrow.

"Quinn, honey, is Rachel okay? Do you girls need any help?" Speaking of Reyna, she has the worst damn timing ever.

"R-Rachel?" Santana chokes on my name, I freeze in absolute fear of what is about to happen next.

"Hola, mija. Oh, B-Brittany, you-you are…Oh dear. Please go put a shirt on." Well, this isn't humiliating at all! Now all of them are going to know what happened!

"Uh, hello! Rachel? Are you telling me that titty groping troll is in my bathroom?" Santana sounds furious and a little out of line in front of her sweet mother.

"Santana Elaina Lopez!"

"What, it's true! She put her grabby little hands on my Britts and even left evidence! Whoa, whoa, now hold up just a damn minute, if Berry is in there…you didn't wet yourself while washing your face did you?She…and…in my own home? Oh, no, HELLS no! I am going to kill you, Rachel! By the time I'm done with you, you're going to know what a smurf really looks like!" I listen with rapt attention while shivering in fear and looking around for a means of escape, because this is it, I am going to die; Santana is going to charge in here like a raging bull in a china shop and ram me to pieces.

"You will do no such thing, young lady!" Reyna yells at her, angry and confused as to what the hell is going on.

There are windows I could jump out of, surely that would be a quicker death? A less painful demise?

"Watch. Me." Santana grounds out, loudly. I gasp when what sounds like a body thumps against the door, angry Spanish immdiately following.

Sounds of a struggle, along with more yelling - both in Spanish and in English - and the unmistakable sound of a doorknob turning has me watching with eyes wide as saucers.

The door opens.

God, please, if anyone is listening, Buddha, Krishna, Xena...Quinn; please don't let Satan claim my soul tonight!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here we are, the edited conclusion *Evil laughter* No, no, I'm kidding. This isn't the end, however, this is the last part to Rachel's 'first' goal.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They are much appreciated. I made this longer to both make up for the long wait for an update, and to finally end the long 10 chapter graduation day. Time to move further along after this one. ;)

I don't own glee.

Enjoy? Please.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Oh, thank baby Jesus! It's Quinn! I would run over and give my personal savoir a bear hug if I could, but alas, I cannot. I can barely walk as it is.<p>

"I'm right here!" I call out with a wave, and even though she can see me, I want to make sure she can get to me in time if Satan decides to blast the door in.

Her raspy chuckles follow her trail as she quickly strides over, "Are you all right?

"To be honest? No. Not in the least." I answer her truthfully, not caring if she thinks any less of me for being scared because of Santana.

Though, to be honest? By the time Quinn reaches me, my trembling limbs have ceased to tremble, with only minor twitches in their wake.

"Listen, Rachel, I don't know what's going to happen once we leave this bathroom. I mean, San is detained by mama bear, for now, but unless you admit to-"

"I don't have to admit to anything! Even if I did do something to admit to, telling Santana would only anger her further! If you three can hold her back from striking me down for something I did not even do, then I will explain what happened with the help of Brittany. She knows as well as I do, that there was no groping of breasts going on between us at the times accused. Or at any other time for that matter…" I cut her off, now becoming irritated at the thought of no one believing neither Brittany nor me. For one, why would I even attempt to feel Santana's girlfriend up?

Has anyone even thought of 'why' I would do this? What would my agenda be, test out the goods however many times I can get away with before Santana catches on and murders me for it?

"Ok, ok, easy. Just, tell me what happened?" She holds her hands up in surrender, sexy eyebrow raised and pointed at me. I watch as it stays in place for a few seconds before dropping back down. She steps closer, face now curious as to how I am going to explain my predicament, which makes me think back to how all of this even got started in the first place.

"You know, this is entirely your fault, Quinn Fabray!" Eyes narrowing, I huff at her and cross my arms.

She freezes on the way over, taken aback by my outburst, and obviously confused over it, "My fault? H-How is this my fault?"

"Because! If you wouldn't have been so damn hard to find at graduation, then none of this would have ever happened!" I yell at her, now beyond frustrated with how things have turned out.

"Well, what the hell did happen, Rachel? I've been trying to get it out of you ever since I thought I had run you over!" Not the only one becoming frustrated, she exclaims at me exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I shouldn't have yelled. Can you please just help me safely out of here first?" I sigh and deflate, knowing that I shouldn't be getting angry with her.

She noticeably deflates as well and closes the rest of the distance between us without any hesitation, we wrap our arms around each other's waists, and then she helps me out of the bathroom. I'm tense until every crevice of Santana's bedroom is eyed for the enraged Latina, but luckily, we are very much alone. I am alone with Quinn Fabray in Santana Lopez's bedroom. I have a sudden strong urge to direct our destination to the huge round bed made up of black and red silk sheets with matching pillows. This room is the total opposite of the bathroom. It is the lair of Satan.

"Whoa, what're you doing?" Quinn questions, confused, as I halt midway to the door and jerk us around back to the bed.

"Quinn, if you haven't noticed, we are in Santana's bedroom." _Alone._ "And before I go downstairs to face her, I would very much like to contaminate her bed." _Christen it._

"As much as I love your passive aggressive intentions, do you really want to lie in the beast's nest?" She stops me just before I move from her arms to sit down.

Quinn has a point... However,

"I am already in for it, Quinn, so I might as well do something worth the beat down I will undoubtedly receive."

"And, feeling Britt up wasn't worth it?" She smirks at me; I glare, pout, and then with a huff, push an unsuspecting Fabray on the bed.

She lands gasping.

"Touching Brittany would be worth it, but that is something I have not done, at least on purpose." I would much rather feel up on another blonde.

A beautiful blonde sprawled out on a bed right before my very greedy eyes.

"Well, come on then, get your ass in the bed. I refuse to be the only one responsible for crinkling her sheets up." Eyes rolling, she beckons me over to join her.

She doesn't have to tell me twice.

I carefully sit down, but before I can move any further, arms grip under mine and tug me up the bed. Quinn moves out from behind me, I lay my head down on one of the many pillows, and my eyes close as it sinks into the cloud covered in silk. I am never leaving this bed. Actually, I will somehow roll it out the house, and bungee cord it to Quinn's car, she can be my partner in crime and help me steal it.

She can be my partner for everything. Starting with partnering up with me in this bed…naked.

I open my eyes and turn my head to the right, Quinn is curled up, head on the pillow beside mine with her own eyes closed. Her beauty takes my breath away. She looks so peaceful, gorgeous, and nothing less than an angel fallen straight from heaven above. I flip on my side, mindful of my ankle, and inch my hand close to that angelic face, itching to touch her. Shaky fingers feather over her bangs, and I watch as the corner of her mouth quirks up into a crooked smile. I can't help but smile back even though her eyes are still closed, she just has that affect on me, smiling is only one of many. Another would be a flood of wet-

"There you are. Reyna was afraid you might've thrown yourself out the window." I jerk my hand away from Quinn with a start, Mr. Lopez's deep voice having scared the Barbra out of me.

"And I see that you have taken a much softer route." He teases with a wink, and then gives me a look that could not be anything other than knowing.

He caught me touching Quinn. Ok, that sounded dirty… It is a good thing Santana wasn't the one who walked in, because I am sure that her mouth would be shooting out nasty comments.

"My daughter is detained in the kitchen, so if you're ready, I can get started on your ankle." He motions to said swollen, blue ankle, and then to the door.

I peer over at Quinn, who has not budged whatsoever, and then back to daddy Lopez, nodding my consent.

Once downstairs, - after another ride in the elevator - I am back to being tense and I feel extra vulnerable without my blond bodyguard beside me, holding me. Protecting me. Not that an independent young woman such as myself needs protecting… But, it felt nice. Warm. Safe. I'm lead to what I am assuming is the living room and placed on a plush recliner. There is a table beside me holding various wrapped medical supplies, sterile and ready to use, and Andrés starts explaining what is what as he opens them up. Dad and daddy walk in a few minutes into the one sided conversation and they both stand on either side of the chair.

Dad is wearing a concerned look for his one and only baby girl all beat up and in pain. I smile at him reassuringly and take his hand, he seems to relax considerably, and then with a gentle squeeze from dear old Dad to let me know that he is there for me, Mr. Lopez begins fixing me up. By the time he is finished, I have a sturdy splint keeping my ankle in place and a bag of ice laid over my foot to help with the major swelling. Also, pain medicine, toast, and cold water. Well, I did have those, but I may have gobbled all of it down as soon as the items were handed to me… Now I'm just reclined back, resting my wrapped foot with a smile on my face.

Pain? What pain?

"Is the hobbit ready to talk yet? I am not staying in that kitchen a second longer, mom keeps giving Britts and me mushy awe faces every time we-"

"Well if isn't el Diablo herself!" I exclaim when Santana comes in ranting with a pout adorned on her pretty face.

"Excuse me?" She scoffs and gives me the 'Lopez' version of the 'Fabray' brow.

I blink at her, and then drag my eyes from top to bottom, eyes taking in what Brittany has claimed for herself.

"Did you… Did you just check me out?" She asks disbelievingly, and makes a 'What the hell' face.

I can't tell if she is disgusted at the thought of me ogling her, or if she is just taken off guard, but I know that I prefer the latter, because if she is grossed out, then that really, really hurts. Am I that ugly? Am I so unattractive that even admiring someone as beautiful as Santana sickens them?

I shrug, but then my head is nodding yes, because yeah, I was so totally checking her out.

"Wow, ok, you're a freak, Berry." Her words cut me, and I flinch, eyes darting away from her to land somewhere else.

Anywhere else. Can Quinn wake up now? I miss her. I need her. Where are our parents? Did I fall asleep? Because I swear, our dads were just in here.

Now I'm alone with the devil.

"I didn't touch your girlfriend, Santana. But I'll tell you what did happen." Now or never, right? "You see, I had a goal in mind after graduation, one I felt I needed to-"

"Was that goal to grope Brittany with your smurf hands as many times as you could get away with?" I am cut off abruptly, anger still firing the Latina up.

"Santana please shut the hell up." I snark at her as nicely as possible, she glares and crosses her arms, but wisely stays silent.

"Now, as I was saying... That goal did not have anything to do with Brittany, and everything to do with your other blonde best friend. I planned to find Quinn, say hi, and then get her number because I don't have it. I wanted it, really, really wanted it. However, of course, things went shitty from the get go. Every time I would spot her, by the time I would get to where she was, she wasn't there anymore or someone else distracted me. Like that damn hill for instance, my foot caught in a hole, I twisted my ankle and then-never mind, anyway-"

"And Britt? Where did she come into play in your messed up, stupid, useless goal?" I huff and shoot her an evil glare for interrupting me yet again.

And, for calling my goal mean names.

"After I had sat down on that blue bench, - and had a very vivid dream - Brittany caught up with me, as did your father, and then mine. I saw Quinn in her car about to leave, though, and when I attempted to run after her, I landed on my bad foot, and Brittany caught me. With her breasts. I am really sorry, Santana, I would never try to feel her up on purpose." I answer her question with a tired sigh, the medicine doing its job of taking away my pain and making me sleepy. All I want is for her to believe me so she will not be mad anymore; being in her line of fire is exhausting.

"What about the bathroom?" She asks after a few moments of scrutinizing me.

"I may have slipped on the slippery floor and caught myself on-"

"God, you are seriously one hell of a clutz, Berry." Again with the interrupting! She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, but uncrosses her arms and relaxes her tense posture.

"Santana, Brittany is a very beautiful girl, one who loves you, and I would never ever mess that up. I respect what you have with each other, and admire the strength you had for the hardships you both went through to get where you are now. I know you don't like me, but all my feelings for you are not negative, and I hate when your ire is directed at me." That damn pill is making me spew out nothing but truth, both risking sounding weak in front of the one person who used to laugh in the face of weakness, and risking her to shut down and run far, far away because I am being all mushy.

"So you really went through all of that trouble to get Q's number?" Annnd… she goes with deflecting.

I expected nothing less.

"Yes. I stepped in dog shit, therefore got rid of my shoes. I stepped in a hole, sprained my ankle, and rolled down a steep hill. I was attacked by a very angry mama duck, had to walk around my ass to get to my elbow, sat in paint, and then was accused by you of feeling up your girlfriend. Oh, and I threw myself at Quinn's car." I hesitate at first, but admit to everything, having nothing to lose.

We are not in high school anymore.

A very familiar gasp makes my head swivel around to the entryway, where Quinn is standing with a hot case of sexy bed hair. I look away, eyes locking back onto a smirking Santana, who seems mightily smug right now. I narrow my eyes at her, "You knew she was standing there." It isn't a question. It is a statement. No, an accusation whispered for her ears only.

"Rachel..?" Quinn breathes my name skeptically, voice wavering. I swallow nervously and chance a glance her way.

"You went through all of that for my number?" I nod my head meekly, embarrassed, however I have to remember that whatever happens now, everything was worth it all.

"W-Why? Oh my God, you could have asked anyone there!" Quinn hollers at me incredulously as she storms into the room and right beside Santana, who she butts out of the way.

"Uh, excuse you!" Santana looks taken aback, obviously not having expected to be pushed aside as if she were an after thought

Quinn waves her off as if she were an irritating Nat.

"Bitch." The offended brunette curses at the affronted blonde staring me down, and then strides confidently out the room.

"Look at me." I turn my gaze back to Quinn as per her order. "You hurt yourself because of me. Why?"

"I told you it was your fault." I mumble and look down at my lap, fingers picking at imaginary fuzz.

"Not helping, Rachel." Apparently, she does not find my brand of humor amusing.

Not that this is in any way funny…

"Was getting my number really important enough for you to literally throw your already hurt body at my car?" She questions me in a 'Was it worth it?' tone, and stands in an eerily similar stance as Santana's own.

"Yes, Quinn, to me it really was. No, excuse me, is." I am already on a roll with admitting things, so why hold back now?

I need her to know just how important she is to me.

She looks shocked, like she hadn't really believed I would say yes, and her eyes close as she shakes her head disbelievingly, "I can't believe you."

Yeah, I thought so.

"I don't understand you, either. Anyone there could have given you my number, you didn't have to-"

"I did have to. I know that I could have asked for it, but when have you ever known me to go the simple route? It wasn't just about getting your number, Quinn, - even though that was the main reason… - it was about taking a chance, a last ditch effort for you to-" Right after cutting her off, I cut my own self off as well, mouth about to run away from me and get me in trouble.

I may be all about honesty right now, however, there is a thing called too much too fast. I don't need to give her a reason to run for the hills for saying the wrong thing.

"For me to what?" Figures she wouldn't let that go… I shake my head at her, not being able to answer.

Not yet.

"I just wanted to see you, say hi, and get your number. I mean, this was our last day together, and I didn't want to-"

"Hello, girls." Dad walks in, ruining our conversation and I click my mouth closed, irritated. "Honey, are you ready to go? I know you're tired."

"I'll take her home. You're daughter and I are in the middle of a very important talk." Quinn speaks up before I can, looking between us and daring me to defile-err-defy her.

With difficulty, I refrain from doing either of those naughty D words.

He makes an 'O' face, and then when he recovers, clears his throat, appearing apologetic for intruding, "Sorry. Your father and I are just gunna head on home, you girls…um…have fun?"

He backs out of the room, slowly at first, then quickens his pace before bolting the rest of the way with a shouted 'Goodbye, darling!'

"Now, where were we?" Quinn focuses back on me. "Oh yes, my number." She smiles at me, a look far from the one she was sending me moments ago.

My heart flutters, because I, Rachel Berry am about to get the girl of her dreams. Well, ok, her number. This is what I wanted and I am getting it. Yes!

It is a start for the rest to fall in place.

"Uhh... Rachel? Why are you looking at me like that?" What? Oh. Hearing that I get her number has put me out in the left field.

I blink and furrow my brows, afraid to ask how I was looking at her, but only because I know it had to have been intense.

Because that is how my thoughts of her are, intense. Some more so than others...

"I-I'm sorry, I got lost in thought. So! Your number?" I apologize sheepishly, and hurriedly remind her of the almost fulfilled goal at hand.

"Right. Do you even have your phone?" A smirk appears across her gorgeous face when I pout and shake my head no.

"I have an idea. I'll be right back." Not deterred, she throws me a reply before jogging out the room.

Leaving me alone once again. I groan and rest my eyes, body and mind just so damn tired.

"Raaachelll..."

"Hmm?"

"I thought you wanted my number?" My eyes snap open at that, they dart around, and land on amused hazels.

"Tell me you want it." Quinn whispers close to my ear, enough for her breath to blow along my skin and make me shiver.

"I want it." _I want you._

"Tell me how much." She orders me softly, closer now.

"Bad, I want it bad." I rasp out, eyes fluttering shut as lips brush along the shell of my ear.

"Yeah? Show me." Oh God, is she trying to kill me?

What are we even talking about? My brain is mush.

"Come on, show me, Rachel." She sounds slightly impatient, but chuckles to cover it.

I would gladly show her anything and everything. If only I could move.

"Don't be afraid, I want this, I want you to show me how much you want it." Her words caress my ear while simultaneously setting my body aflame.

"Quinn." I whimper out her name, and my tongue pokes out to lick over parched lips.

Parched for her.

"You want it too, don't you, Rachel?" She asks as if already knowing the answer while ghosting her lips affectionately across my cheek.

"Yes. I want to show you." I answer determinedly, turning my head to lock my eyes on hers.

I gasp when our lips brush, and she goes completely still for several seconds, before pressing our lips firmly together.

"Santana!"

Jolting awake, my head slams into something extremely hard, "Oww!"

"Son of a bitch! God, Rachel, what the hell is your head made out of!" I ignore the familiar voice that certainly is not Quinn's, in opt to whine and hold my now aching forehead.

"Mine?" I scoff and attempt to open my eyes. "What about yours? It feels like I just knocked heads with an anvil!" I glare at her and rub my sore head.

She just glares back at me as if this is all my fault, as always.

"Why were you even hovering over me? Do you know how creepy that is?" I question her, because seriously? Not cool.

Before she can reply, Quinn pulls her back and shoves her away from the chair, "What is wrong with you?"

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Santana yells, loudly, eyes wide and panicked.

"No? So you weren't kis-"

"No!" Santana exclaims, loudly protesting whatever they are talking about.

I am well and truly lost. What could have possibly happened while I was asleep in that short amount of time?

Quinn ices out her steely HBIC expression, and Santana actually flinches back from it.

"Fine! But she kissed me!" What? Who kissed whom?

"She was sleeping, Santana!" Quinn yells exasperatedly, thrusting her hand in my direction.

I reel back, confused as hell right now, "What on earth is going on?"

"You-you kissed me." Santana says through clenched teeth, a hard look piercing my face.

My mouth flaps open, and I blink stupidly, stunned.

"I did no such thing!" I finally manage to get out, denying the very thought of me kissing Santana Lopez.

Not that kissing her would be horrible.

"You did. It was hot." Brittany appears from nowhere, scaring us all half to death.

Then I replay what she said. Why would I kiss Santana? I don't understand.

"Look, I came in here to grill whoever fucked up my bed before Britt and I got the chance to do just that, but Berry here was out like a light and mumbling shit. Me being me, I decided to mess with her head, so I went over there to whisper in her ear -and damn, woman, I have to tell you that whatever it was you were dreaming.. It was making you moan and whimper like a nympho - anyway, you responded by turning your head and attaching that big mouth of yours to my own." By the time, she is finished explaining what really happened, my face is burning up from embarrassment.

I not only moaned aloud in my sleep, but if my memory serves correctly, I kissed Santana because I thought she was…Quinn. This is too much; I need to get out of here. I mean, I can only handle so much drama and disaster in one day! I look to Quinn, pleading with my eyes for her to take me home and away from here. Far, far, far away.

"It was me. I fell asleep in your bed thinking that my best friend wouldn't care, but no, I guess everything anyone other than Britt does is a total fuck up." Quinn, angry, like, really, really angry at Santana, hurt even, grounds out a retort while pushing the foot rest down carefully to help me out of the chair.

I let her tug me up and into her arm, making sure to remain quiet as to not have that anger turned on me. I also watch as Santana's face falls before turning indifferent, Quinn misses it.

"Quinn-"

"Save it. We're leaving, so you won't have to deal with us interfering with your precious Brittana time." Quinn butts in quickly, not letting Santana get a word in.

I peer behind my shoulder and whisper an apology, but she shrugs it off and turns away from our retreating backs.

After a haste goodbye and a thank you to Santana's parents, we leave their house with crutches and drugs as a parting gift, and then head to mine. The ride is silent and tense, awkward. This Quinn scares me, because she just might snap if I open my mouth to ask her if she is all right or to make small talk, so I do not even try. Instead, I stare intently out the window and tap along to songs in my head until we are parked in my driveway. A sigh escapes my lips as I unbuckle, and then when I don't see her moving to do the same, I look her over in concern.

She meets my worried gaze with a blank face, "Hi."

I crack a shy smile, feeling all of a sudden timid under her focused orbs, "Hi."

"I'm sorry about losing my temper back there. Santana just get under my skin sometimes and can bring the worst out in me." She sighs, rolling her eyes, then closes them.

"I understand. Come on, I'll make us some tea." I say and encourage her to follow me inside as I open the passenger door.

She says nothing, but helps me inside (who needs crutches when you have Quinn Fabray to lean on instead?) and straight to the kitchen, where the smell of cooked food greets us.

"Hey sweetheart, I hope your girls are hungry, because we fixed enough for a small army." Daddy greets us as well from his spot snuggled up to Dad behind the bar.

I nod eagerly and tug Quinn to a seat, "Quinn is staying. I promised her some of my famous tea, so she might as well eat with us too."

"Wonderful!" He smiles at us; face lighting up happily.

We eat, drink our 'sleepy time' tea (I may or may not have kept Quinn in the dark about it) and keep conversation light. Afterwards, Dad ushers me up to bed, so I kiss them both on the cheek, and then of course drag Quinn with me upstairs to my room. It really has been a hell of a long day. My bed isn't as nice as Santana's, but it is mine, and it is more than adequate enough to sweep me away to dream land. Quinn props me up properly to help with the swelling, and I thank her with a sleepy smile. She grins at me as her fingers playfully tousle my hair; hers is sleepy too.

"Lay with me." I don't ask. I command softly.

"I should go home, Rachel, I still need to spend some time with my mom." I sadden at her words, but don't give in just yet.

Not yet.

"But you see your mom everyday. I-I think you should stay and spend time with me." I try again; hope keeping the tears at bay and my heart speeding in anticipation.

I cannot cry now, not in front of her, not like this, especially after everything that has happened today already.

"Oh, Rach, please don't cry. I'll stay, okay? I'm staying. See?" Her face softens and she hurries to pacify me before I end bursting into tears.

Once she is laid out beside me though, I feel a few tears escape anyway.

"Rachel-"

"I-I'm sorry. I think everything's catching up with me." I shut her off, whispering through trembling lips and chin, and feeling bad (embarrassed) that she has to witness me this way.

"It's okay, you just lie there and rest and I'll be right here until you fall asleep." She reassures me, cooing close to my face as she awkwardly (but effectively) thumbs over my hand.

All I can do is nod, because Quinn is willingly touching me, and not only that, but she is doing it to comfort me.

I swoon right then and there.

*xXx*

Blaring music wakes me, my 6:00am alarm going off, I groan and slap it. My head nuzzles into the pillow, soaking up its softness and warmth, and I sigh in contentment. That is until pain thuds into my foot, then I just groan and huff, now completely uncomfortable. I crack my eyes open again and look around the room, the sunrise is peeking through the curtains, making the room glow softly. When I spot the set of crutches I was given leaning against the wall by my bed, it is then that everything flows back to memory in flashes. Graduation, dog shit, Finnintheway, ankle twisting, that damn hill, angry mama duck, and blue paint. Britt, Quinn leaving, angry Santana, Quinn driving me home, Satan's house, bath, half naked Brittany, angry Santana, Quinn, ankle getting fixed, a talk with Santana, Quinn, kissing Santana, angry Quinn, Quinn in my bed. QUINN!

Oh no, no no no! I never got her number!

Tears pooling and heart racing, my eyes dart around the room, searching for the blonde beauty, only to come up just as empty as I had expected. This time, I do not even try to hold back the tears; I let them roll down my cheeks, not having it in me to care anymore. I slump into my pillows, turning my head to where she had laid right beside me last night, and my eyes close as my hand runs over the empty spot. They pop open again when my fingers land on paper, and I waste no time in yanking it up, eyes eagerly reading what it has to say.

_Rachel,_

_I am so, so sorry that you had to go through all that shit yesterday, especially when the reason was me. I did not like seeing you hurt, hated it actually, and Santana just made everything worse. You didn't, DO NOT deserve anything that happened, especially when the reason was me. However, I have always admired your drive to succeed, and I didn't, DO NOT want to be the cause of you not getting what you want. I have already caused you so much pain, Rachel, so you not ending up with something as simple as my number after everything you have been through, just wouldn't do._

_Check your splint and then text me,_

_Q_

Wow. That is really the only thing I can think right this moment. It is amazing how so little can make you feel so much, so much that you cannot even express it. This coming from Quinn, the same Quinn Fabray who used to who hate me and torture me right along with Santana, well.. Let's just say it means the world to me. I just hope I can convey a better reaction to Quinn herself, instead of stunned silence. If I feel this way with a small note, how am I going to feel if she ever gains the nerve to apologize to my face for causing me pain all throughout high school? I can't even imagine. I do know that I cannot wait for that moment.

I fold the piece of paper up, and go to put it neatly in my bedside drawer, only to find my cell phone resting on my nightstand. I smile, quickly set the note aside, and then seize my phone. There are several texts waiting for me from my former glee mates, now friends, but instead of replying right away, I look down to my splint to retrieve Quinn's number. Another smile, this one bigger, takes over my face when I find it written vertically and facing me where I can read it easily. Her name is scrawled underneath it, along with a small heart. I put the number as a new contact, and then I open text, except, what am I supposed to say now? Ok, this cannot be that hard, this is a simple text message for God's sake! It should be easy to type out a simple hello, but this is Quinn we're talking about, so, what if she expects more?

Damn it, why am I so scared? Oh, yes, this is Quinn Fabray we're talking about.

_Hi, Quinn, this is Rachel. ~ Rachel_

There. That should be good enough to start with, right? My heart jumps when a buzz signals a reply not even a minute later.

_I see you got my note and found my number ;) Are you happy now?__~ Quinn_

Yes! Though, I would be happier if she were still here.

_I did, and yes, I am. Quite happy in fact. Thank you. ~ Rachel _

I don't even attempt to lie, I am too happy to care. Besides, she asked, all I can do is give her a proper answer.

_Great. I'm glad. I just want you to know that yesterday wouldn't have been your last chance. ~ Quinn_

What does she mean? And if it means what I think it does, then that means I went through all that for-no, not nothing. Everything.

_You're going to Puck's party aren't you? ~ Rachel_

It is asked as a question, but I already know the answer, I can feel it.

_Yes. I wasn't there last time because I babysat Beth for your mom. This time the party is at my place. ~ Quinn_

Well, that is good reason for not showing up. I thought she had just partied herself out. Luckily, that is not the case.

_You were hurt for nothing, Rachel. I feel so bad, God, you don't even know. I am so sorry. ~ Quinn_

She is so very wrong, me getting hurt was nothing compared to the feeling of finally seeing her face to face.

_You are wrong. It was worth everything. And I would do it all over again. ~ Rachel_

_Why, Rachel? I'm not worth a sprained ankle, and I sure as hell am not worth you risking your life for me. ~ Quinn_

Her question is valid, I too would wonder the same thing if our roles were reversed, but to me she is worth it. Even if she does not understand that yet.

_Quinn, this is too heavy of a conversation to have in text form. I prefer to talk with you in person. ~ Rachel_

_However, I will say one more thing I cannot hold back. To me, you 'are' worth it. ~ Rachel_

I have no idea how she is going to react, but I hope it is not to freak out and ignore me. I'm putting myself out there after all…

_Rachel, you just… Ugh. You mystify me at every turn, and I cannot for the life of me figure you out. ~ Quinn_

_Btw, I agree about talking in person. You're coming to the party, right? ~ Quinn_

At least I'm not being ignored because of my honesty… I do have to giggle at the fact that I 'mystify' Quinn Fabray so much.

_Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world. ~ Rachel_

_Oh? I didn't peg Rachel Berry to be a hardcore partier. ~ Quinn_

I laugh, because, really, how often does she try to peg me? Does she think of me that much? As much as I think of her? Ha! That right there is highly unlikely. Besides, her thoughts seem to be about figuring me out, and while I do the same with her, my thoughts also run deeper. Mushier. More romantic and futuristic. As in, I think on what life would be like if she were mine. Forever.

_Hardly. I merely meant that I would not miss it because of you. Because you will be there. ~ Rachel_

In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have sent her that, she will most likely read it, raise that sexy brow, and then over think my words. Question them and their meaning. Also, it reads flirtier than I intended. Not that I intended flirting with her at all, because, you know, I didn't. Maybe she won't notice that aspect, - the flirty overtones- and instead focus more on what I had meant.

_The party starts at 8pm, see you in 3 days, Berry. ~ Quinn_

Shit, I think I may have gone too far, she went back to Berry. Oh well, I did get somewhere with her, at least. Maybe at the party we can talk more, that is if she lets me speak to her after only having her number for less than an hour, and already inserting foot into mouth. I will not give up though; I can't, not now. Not ever.

_Yes, you certainly will. Have a wonderful day, Quinn. ~ Rachel_

_You too. ~ Quinn_

Annnd conversation over.

Despite the iffy outcome of our talk, I smile, in just three days, I will see the blonde angel who has stolen my heart, and I will again get the chance to up my game. I'll try harder and will make sure that she knows how I feel - as a friend - by the end of the night. My mind reels with the possibilities, good ones and not so good ones. I do have to be prepared for anything…

Goal: Say hi and get Quinn Fabray's number is accomplished.

Goal: Talk to Quinn and (for the 10th million time) offer her my hand in marri…err…friendship.

No need to get ahead of myself. One-step at a time, and by the time I reach the finish line - which feels so damn far away - my Queen of hearts will (officially) be mine.


End file.
